User blog:Ihu/Myth Powers: Norse Gods and Monsters (Part 1)
So Wizard Ace has done a bunch of blog posts so far about what powers various figures of Egyptian and Greek myth would have, and has kindly let me do a Norse version. Norse mythology is one of my favourites, but then again, I like most myths. Because there's already a wealth of material which, if I'm not careful, many might say I'm copying, I'm going to try and be as different from the Marvel comics as possible, but there may be a bit of...overlap. Here goes: Odin, All-Father The father of Thor, Balder and the others, King of Asgard and all the Gods, Odin was said to have sacrificed one of his own eyes, hung himself from a tree to gain knowledge, and be the victor of thousands of battles. *'Enhanced senses' - To make up for his lost eye, his other senses might be incredibly acute, whether that be from some kind of magical enhancement or just lots of training and discipline. *'Necromancy' - Many texts describe Odin's ability to speak with the dead, gaining knowledge from the wisest of the fallen. *'Heat vision' - Apparently, his only remaining eye blazes like fire, which could mean that he can also project fire, or heat, from it. *'Fear inducement' - By all accounts, there was no greater warrior than Odin in his prime, and until Ragnarok he struck fear into the hearts of every opponent. I say until Ragnarok, because that's when he gets eaten by an enemy who is far more frightening than him - Fenrir, the wolf. Thor, God of Thunder Next up, the Mighty Thor (for those who haven't seen the movie, it is amazing). He's actually supposed to have flaming hair, not blonde, and Mjolnir's really silver and triangular. Just thought I'd clear that up in case any Marvel buffs are reading this. *'Atmokinesis/Weather Manipulation' - In some accounts this comes from his hammer, Mjolnir, and in other accounts the power lies within him, but it's the most obvious power and well worth mentioning. *'Enhanced Strength' - Incredibly so. One story is of him slamming his hammer on the ground so hard up in the land of the giants that it creates a huge canyon. *'Enhanced Endurance' - I have never heard a single story in which Thor gets tired during a fight. Sure, he sleeps at night, but in battle he seems to be able to go on and on forever. *'Fire Mimicry' - Just his hair. He's often referred to as "flame-haired Thor". Nidhogg This serpent sits at the base of Yggdrasil, the World Tree, and chews at its roots, trying to destroy the world(s). It also used to spend a lot of time arguing with an eagle that lived higher up in Yggdrasil. *'Enhanced Stamina' - He spends eternity chewing roots. He must have almost god-like levels of stamina and patience. *'Hyper Bite' - If Yggdrasil is the source of all life, it must be pretty strong, so Nidhogg must have incredibly powerful jaws to be able to chew the roots. Jormungand, the World Serpent Another serpent. This one was a child of Loki, and grew to be so big that it could wrap itself around the whole world. Eventually, it was hurled into the sea, but it is said it will poison Thor at Ragnarok, and both will die by each others hands (or fangs, as the case may be). *'Size Alteration' - He grew, and grew, and grew. What more is there to say? *'Poison Generation' - Obviously, as he uses this to kill Thor at Ragnarok. Loki, the Trickster Despite his portrayal in the Marvel comics, Loki isn't very villainous. He's just a mischeif maker with lots of weird children. *'Illusions' - His little tricks. He must have had this if he could even fool Odin. *'Pyrokinesis/Fire Manipulation' - Loki was also the god of fire. Holler, the God of Death and Destruction Don't try looking this guy up, because you won't find anything. It's impossible, which is unfortunate because he's my favourite EVER god, of any mythos. He was said to bring disease wherever he went and would drag mortals to his lair, where he would torture them. And he smiled all the time. The Laughing God of Death. *'Pain Inducement' - To torture his victims. *'Necromancy' - I seem to remember something about him occasionally calling upon the dead to carry out deeds for him. *'Portal Creation' - Through which he would drag his victims to his lair. *'Necrotic Empowerment' - The more people he kills, the stronger he becomes. Well, that's all for Part 1. I'll do Part 2 in a week or two, when I have more material. Hopefully you'll have enjoyed this and will be eagerly awaiting the next! Category:Blog posts